


Love is War

by Mystic_Rumors



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Multi, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:54:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Rumors/pseuds/Mystic_Rumors
Summary: The Paladins of Voltron have saved their home world, establishing a safe haven for many species.Lotor has emerged from the quintessence field with a new perspective.Now a new war emerges. A war of blood and a war of love.





	Love is War

There was rage, pure white light and then nothing. As his vision cleared Lotor found himself floating through empty space in a battered ship.

_‘I… am alive?’_

After the shock faded, anger seeped back into his mind as he remembered his last moments. Anger and pain and… love. Despite his hatred he still found that his heart would beat only for hers. Somehow that truth made him despise everything all the more. He had been betrayed, his peace destroyed. She was to blame- no, they were all to blame. They turned her against him. Lotor looked around the cockpit of his rattled ship, trying to assess his surroundings.

They would burn for the sake of his peace. He would make sure of it. But her… His heart skipped a beat and he swallowed thickly, hanging his head as he let his pure white hair fall over his eyes. No doubt she saw his father in him. He would prove himself, show her the truth. Even if he had to destroy her and his own heart in the process.

 

*****

 

Allura hadn’t really cried, not since the battle with Lotor. She hardly spoke about it in fact. She brushed off attempted comments without any real reply, putting her all into saving the earth . She was in a daze, lost somewhere deep and dark within herself. Another home was destroyed. Her worst fears had come to light one after another and all she could do was try to figure out how she had been so easily tricked. Of course he had fooled everyone… but still her memories rippled with pain. Each time her heart seemed to be healing, it tore itself open again. Even beneath shared glances and small blushes with her teammate she could feel that it was just too soon.

She found herself staring out at the stars. It was strange to be on the home world of her friends and she tried not to dwell on the loss of her own ancient land. The Altean princess ran her fingers through her hair, trying to get used to the nakedness without her tiara. To save Shiro she had thrown away her lineage without a thought but it left her with a dark realization. There could still be a whole colony of Alteans somewhere out there, and who was she to them? Who was Lotor to them? Dread formed a pit deep in her stomach. Something dangerous was just around the corner.

**Author's Note:**

> Lotor deserved better
> 
> Current tags will be updated as I figure out where each character will develop within the story.


End file.
